Sway
by love notes from morgan o'mally
Summary: A story of two people. Paths cross, lives blend and they discover they like each other more everyday. A simple, possible love story where the palms line the shore. EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**_chapter one_**

I focused on the fourth yellow cab. Good as any. Miami International was profoundly soulless for a Friday evening. I blamed the New Year. January air here versus January air there improved my mood immediately. I tossed my canvas duffle across the dark vinyl backseat, checked my watch, then typed.

_Made it_

_K_

_Gotta give me more than that_

We pushed into minimal, exiting traffic. I watched my phone fade dark, doubting she could actually give me more. I cracked the rear window, salty warmth eased in.

"Headed to the Cove."

"Kebi?" The driver mumbled over radioed dispatch.

"Yes, Kebi Cove. Um… Corner of 17th and 1st."I lit my phone, scrolling contacts, considering a quick confirmation.

_Going to sleep_

_Ok. Headed to a dinner meeting. Talk tomorrow_

I forced rolled sleeves up, a deep breath out. Mile markers glowed as we headed south down the coastal highway. The driver eyed me in the mirror.

"You coming home?"

"Yes. Yeah… spent the holidays in a blizzard. Grateful to be back."

"You a native?"

"No. A transplant. But it's home now."

"Why would anyone leave Miami… Beautiful women, year round summer, delicious food… did I mention the beautiful women?" I mirrored his smirk.

"You speak the truth, my friend. The absolute truth…"

I conjured a mental calendar of the week's schedule, thumbing over Brendan's number.

"Hey, man."

"Hey, just got into town. Almost to the restaurant. Your sister's still a go?"

"Yeah, yeah she left like over an hour ago though. I'm actually here at the house. Mom's babysitting." I checked my watch. _Shit, an hour ago… _

"It was eight, right?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I filled her in on your travel time issues. She's probably three margaritas in by now."

"Well, this should be interesting, then." We edged the curb in front of Gracias Padre.

"Nah, she'll be good. She's pretty excited about it. She seriously deserves a break. Thanks for doing this, Edward. I owe you one."

I balanced my cell, paid the driver with a wide view of the outdoor dining.

"No problem. She'll be doing me a favor, actually. None of my staff is quite equipped for a sports cover. You know?

"She'll kill it."

"I'm sure she will. Hey, I'll get with you soon. We'll hit the course or get a drink next week." I smoothed my duffle strap across my chest and watched her through the landscape and lights.

The waiter refilled her glass, hung a minute too long. She shrugged dramatic, hands thrown in the air, a deep exasperated laugh. I was monumentally late. I weaved through tables, ducking below strands of wired globe lights.

"Bella?" I grinned, hand extended. "Edward Cullen."

She startled, standing to shake, hand in and over. "I was seriously thinking I had the wrong night."

"No. And I apologize. My flight was…" She waved off my bullshit, tucked her dress beneath and sat again. I followed, gesturing for service from a then annoyed waiter. Glass and votive reflection lit her pale, soft complexion. Nothing like Brendan's full freckles and bright red hair. After ordering beers, an appetizer, two mushroom tacos, her shoulders relaxed.

"I really do appreciate this. I've been selling overpriced furniture to bitches in South Beach for a little too long." She shook her head, shivering in frank disgust. "I've been reading _The Cove_ since high school. I'm so anxious to get back to print, it's ridiculous. Your magazine is just so totally wide open, the best of culture and attitude and modern thinking all wrapped up in this fabulous local package… " She tugged the tiny gold arrow at her neck. The line and cut of her burgundy knit was difficult to ignore.

"Thanks…Bella." I paused, staring, letting her words sink. "_The Cove_ basically breathes in my dad's shadow, so I want it to be all those things. It'll be an honor to have you on board. Your portfolio was impressive. I was blown away by the SEC scandal piece. What a bunch of good old boys network dickheads. Not sure I could've handled that. Probably would've been sitting on my own felony before I went to print. I've got no one who can cover sports really of any kind…"

"An honor?" she scoffed, interrupting. "I don't know about all that…" She rolled dark eyes, sipping her bottle slow and long, sneaking a smile. "But thanks, I'll take it.. Those guys are puss… pussy cats beneath all that alumni money and big talk. Nothing to be afraid of." She was fearless.

"So tell me something random. Something completely random about yourself." I kicked back, flexing to stretch. My feet weary and too warm in the boots I wore from the cold departure. She straightened, playfully cringing. The restaurant was filling up, yet the mood still light.

"Random… okay… Wait, you'll play too though?" She winked, then quickly covered her face with shaking hands, a flash of geometric gold where a band would be. "Oh my God, I promise I didn't just wink at my boss." I laughed. Her honest energy was infectious. We hovered somewhere between family friends and business associates. I'd come to appreciate that blur of relations in South Florida.

"Bella, this is really just a freelance piece. You're welcome to come use our office space though. But, I mean if all goes as planned, we can definitely pick up some future work for you."

"Yes, oh yeah, Brendan said your loft is amazing. It's downtown right?"

"Right. On the blue line. And we've got plenty of room if you'd rather work there. Monday morning we have a roundtable. It'd be a perfect time to meet everyone and get inspired."

"Oh, I'm inspired." She nodded with pursed lips, I angled, brow raised. "Oh my God again, and again, I'm making a complete flirtatious fool out of myself. Ahhhh…" She pushed long, loose waves behind her ears, quickly smoothing her low ponytail. "It's been a while…" She mumbled to herself, I caught every syllable. "I like cheap gas station coffee!" She snapped, pointing. "Like… love it. Love. Love. Love it. Crave it. The more bitter, the better."

"Random. That's definitely random. And good for you. My addiction rolls the opposite way and it's a complete pain in the ass."

"And expensive. My adoration for the 7-11 cheap brew was born out of being a broke college student and a single mom." The last dropped on a whisper. I hadn't planned to go there, it was hers to share. I knew enough of her struggle and story from Brendan.

"But it stuck?"

"Yeah… I'm kinda like that I guess. Faithful to what I know…" We shared an odd, knowing smile. "You make eye contact in elevators don't you?"

"What?" I laughed, caught off guard, confused.

"You do, don't you? That's _your_ random thing."

"I never thought about it. I guess so maybe… I don't do awkward silence very well."

"No, It's great. A little intense. But real, I think."

I grinned, remembering my dad's golden rule of business, knowing the exact eye color of each and every client. Bella was equally real if that's what I was.

The waiter laid a dessert menu in front of Bella. Her eyes widened. "Want to share something?" I wasn't ready for the evening to end. My legs ached and my head dizzied, but it was one of those mellow, easy moments that reminded you you're exactly where you need to be.

"Sure. You pick." I watched her mouth twist in sincere thought. The last hint of natural gloss remained.

"Mexican wedding cookies? Sound good? I mean… Coconut ice cream on the side. We must."

"Then we will." I grinned, finishing the last of my beer, back to business. "So… Ty Tanner. Baseball rock star. Hometown hero, homerun king, prodigal son returns… "

"And all that…" She shrugged. "My younger brother, Ryan, knows him well. They graduated a year apart, played competitively together since like grade school. I'll get the dirt, find his weakness and get the goods. No worries. I'm on it." Confident, authentic, quirky and beautiful… "It'll be the best February cover you've ever run."

"You're hired." I nodded, tossing my spoon towards hers.

She gasped, clutching her chest in mock surprise. "Mr. Cullen, you won't be sorry. I'll even bring you coffee!"

"Keep your cheap coffee. Please. Really…"

"Okay, okay. But you don't know what you're missing…" She chuckled through a huge spoonful of chocolate drizzle and ice cream. _Maybe I don't. _

**_a/n._**

**_thanks a bunch for reading. _**

_**for tara. she does it all. xo** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter two**_

_**him **_

My ride was brisk for a Miami morning. I considered skipping my usual first stop, but it was Monday and _The Cove_ was hitting the deadline stretch. The Lost Flamingo's line was wrapped out and around it's pink stucco storefront. I checked my watch and started locking my bike.

"I saw you coming." The owner's daughter beamed, holding a large, steaming, free trade, organic roast. Her sorority sweatshirt sleeves hung past her palms.

"Quinn, you're way too good to me." I blew and sipped. She leaned against the metal bike rack, pulling white blond waves over one shoulder.

"How was your trip?"

"Cold. Long. Just okay." I shrugged, balancing the ten speed between my legs.

"Were you going to ever call me again or…" Her voice trailed, she stared at her expensive tennis shoes, toeing the rough cobblestone. I reached, squeezing her elbow lightly, lingering.

"I'm so in my own head right now, my sister was a mess and... we definitely need to talk…" She scoffed, exhaling. Blue, skeptic eyes fought hard to focus. I was an epic asshole. She was the same age as Katherine, completely naïve to my complicated thirty year old heart and mind. "Quinn…"

"No, Edward, really it's okay." She straightened. New day sun lit her flawless face. "I understand, save me the embarrassing age difference just can't work bullshit."

"Quinn, we had a great time. It was…"

"It was? It was honestly no better than a dirty frat house fuck!" She earned the right to be harsh, defensive. I grabbed her quick and tight. Wrapping her close, kissing her forehead once, again.

My ego burned. She softened slightly in my arms as I whispered, "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better."

"Don't come back here. Seriously." She pushed hard against my chest, then playfully pinched through my jacket. "You suck, Edward Cullen."

I replayed the night I spent at Quinn's apartment while pedaling downtown. I was that guy. That guy that slipped out before her roommate could see the wear of all sex, no sleep. Not my best moment. A late night writing, too much tequila and a cold pillow waiting was my status quo for regret. _Fuck, such an asshole._ I pedaled faster, running an angry hand through over my face. I eased upright to finish the last of my coffee, _from the Lost Flamingo too, apparently. _A horn blared to my left. Ever the respectable local businessman, I flipped the rude driver off over my head. "Share the road!" I shouted.

The car slowed, I glanced.

"Look, no hands!" The driver shouted through an open Prius window, waving frantically, giggling hysterically. _Bella._

I took the sharp turn off Palm Bay into our parking lot just behind her. Her plate still registered in Alabama, her bumper stickers supported her Auburn alma mater and "I swim, what's your superpower?"

"Trying to kill the boss on your first day?" I smirked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. This is great though," she fanned over my ancient bike. "So eco conscious. Very inspiring." Bella grabbed a satchel from her back seat. "Oh and good morning!"

"Not really…" We walked towards the elevator to the loft. "It has pretty much sucked from the word go to be honest." She pouted, patting my shoulder.

"How can you possibly be so grumpy with the wind in your hair, the sun so gorgeous and your very own magazine to create?" _She_ was gorgeous. Casual jeans, grey tank, navy short blazer…

"I'll take five milligrams of whatever you took…"

"Ha! This is me after a chaotic as hell morning, rushing my son to his new school, new class, new teacher. We had one sneaker and a mismatched sock halfway there. So yeah…"

"Wow. I bet we would be best buds. What's his name again? I know Brendan told me…"

"Toby." Her pride evident, she smiled and added, "He just turned eight…" My phone sounded, her grin faded, slightly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I really need to take this. Go ahead in, make yourself at home." I gestured towards the glass door to our office and stepped back near the elevator landing, watching her walk in.

"Hey. How are you? How was your first class?" I asked hopeful on the phone.

"I can't do it today."

"Kat. It's the first day of a new fucking semester. You have to. You don't have a choice."

"I can't. It's not a good day."

"Yeah, well my day started out as shit too. But…" Bella was embraced by Martin, our lead graphic designer, she peeked over her shoulder at me through the glass as he led her further into the loft. I nodded, waving them on. _But now it's definitely improving._

"Edward…" my sister whispered from faraway.

"It's okay, Kat. You can do this." The space that separated us was full of pain. Raw, profound pain. I was a brother, a lifeline and a son without parents. "I transferred some money into your account. You should do some shopping this week."

"I don't need anything. You gave me so much at Christmas."

"Well, the money's there if anything comes up. Please try to make it to your next class. It's all you need focus on right now. Try. Please. For me?"

"I'll try."

"Good. I really need to get into the office right now. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright."

"Hey…I love you, Kat."

"Love you."

I ducked into the loft, hoping to catch a quick ten minutes to collect.

"Oh, look who's on time."

"Not."

"Nice of you to join us, Boss."

Heckled by my own employees, a band of creative fools, my dysfunctional Florida family. I saluted, then flipped them off. Bella leaned around the makeshift bookcase partition. "You okay?"

"Sure, why?" I was colder than I meant to be. I just needed the day to fuck off already.

"No. I just, thought… that call you got, it seemed like a bummer… breakup aftermath or something." She leaned, eyeing my workspace.

"What?" I tossed some notebooks onto my desk. "No, definitely not. My sister Katherine actually. She's struggling. She's in school in Rhode Island."

"Brrrr!" She exaggerated a shiver. "And so far away. No one should be that far away from their people." I had a hunch she knew. Brendan surely explained.

"Katherine definitely needs more connection." I exhaled, tugging the ends of my hair. "She's pretty fragile."

"Can she transfer to school here? I wouldn't have survived the lonely, dark stuff without my brothers. Or my parents…." Her voice was tender at the end. She knew. "So good news! Ty Tanner's agent is going to pop by today and give me the low down on what's in and what's out."

"Wow. You work fast. I like it." If I was honest, I liked everything she did.

"Knock, knock… hey man…" Nate, the music editor, pushed in past Bella. "I've got a ten thirty sit down with the head of that new alternative label down in the District." He eyed her. "Are we hitting the roundtable or?"

"Bella, this is Nate." They shook hands, Nate held a beat too long. "She's working the February cover."

"Oh, the Ty Tanner thing?" He faced her, grin wide.

"Yes." We answered in unison.

"Cool, cool. You're new to Miami?" Nate's wicked charisma was envious. As was his precision perfect hipster beard.

"No, I actually grew up in the Cove suburbs. I left for college and just moved back." Bella loosened. She pulled out of her blazer, her arms still sculpted from her competitive swimming past.

"Oh, yeah? Where from?"

"Auburn."

"No shit? I played a few gigs at a place downtown there… Damn what was it…"

"Dewey's?"

Nate snapped and laughed. "Dewey's! Damn that was it. What a fucking college dump." Suddenly, I was invisible and irrationally pissed. "So how long were you been stuck up there?"

She narrowed dark eyes. "Not stuck, exactly. About ten years. I have a son. His dad was finishing medical school, so I…"

"Oh. I gotcha." Nate, spun towards me, tapped a rhythm on my desk and shot me cold with a finger gun. "Roundtable, Edward?"

"Nah. Go ahead." _Get the fuck out of here. _Nate winked, turning back towards Bella.

"Welcome aboard. Hope Tanner isn't the egomaniac I hear he is."

"Yeah me too… I was kinda hoping I could get some free batting lessons…" Nate was almost through the back door, she shouted after him. "…for my SON." She tipped her head back towards me. "He's a delight."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm used to the bottom falling out of a conversation the very second I mention I have a kid." Her spirit was incredulous. She was lighting up my corner of the loft and my pathetic mood without even trying. "You sure _you're_ ok?" She mocked a frown, her hand brushed mine. I noticed, she smiled.

"Bella Swan! Looking for Bella S-W-A-N." _Now what the fuck…_ Martin rushed at us with an extremely tall, lean guy in his wake. "You're Bella?" He slid his aviators down, took her in head to toe and back again. "Scott Reed." His white tshirt was a size too small. "Well shit. You could be a problem for Ty..."

_**a/n.**_

_**thanks so much for reading. some places and things are real, some aren't. and so it goes in florida ;)**_

_**edward is having a very bad monday. i hope yours is better than his. xx**_

_**for tara. she's the best kind of people. xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter three**_

_**her**_

"She's really beautiful in person." I whispered warm, honest. "I'm happy for you guys."

Will sighed, zipping Toby's small red duffle. "_You're_ really beautiful in person."

"Oh my god. Don't be weird." I turned to check and recheck Toby's small built in desk. "Please don't forget to log his reading tonight and he has one math page to finish. It's in the yellow folder. And don't let him stay up late watching Sports Center which I know you let him do."

"Got it."

"I mean it, Will. He needs sleep or he gets mean and crabby like you do after a twelve hour shift."

Will stared from across the bed. A strange silence grew between us that never existed before he'd started dating other women. Forever buried by med school, cadavers and exams were all I had to compete with. As soon as my guard dropped, his commitment did too. But never to our son. We were always about Toby.

"You look good, Bella."

"Thank you."

"No, I mean it. Florida… home looks good on you." I punched his arm as we walked towards the door.

"Well, you look like shit. You don't wear newlywed very well."

"Seriously?" He followed me out. "Still with that fragile ego…"

"Whatever."

Toby and Ansley were wrapping up a game of UNO. "Bella, your apartment is adorable."

"Thanks. It's getting there." I scanned my small living room. One lone box left on the small pine dining table.

"Having your parents so close must be wonderful for both of you." Ansley's voice reminded me of a commercial for feminine products or something rosy and ridiculous. Toby twisted his mouth and stared cross eyed behind her back as she talked. Will ran his hand down Toby's face to stop it.

"Mom has a new job now," Toby grinned, two thumbs up.

"I know, we heard. Your Uncle Brendan told us all about it." Will bear hugged Toby, moving closer to the front door. "We stopped at the main house on our way. Brendan and Chase were running plays in the backyard."

"Brendan's the one who needs a job." My busybody oldest brother lived on his trust fund and an injury contract nearing the end.

"He's alright," Will laughed. "I'm glad he's here for you." We shared a knowing look. An understanding of the new path ahead. He and Ansley settling in the Carolina's, Toby and I on our own adventure in Florida. I'd be forever grateful he didn't argue my choice. His willingness to trust me with Toby's future was a gift I could never repay.

Ansley understandably stumbled between us. "Congratulations again you guys. Thanks for making the trip down. I need to get moving. I've got to meet _the _Ty Tanner at the batting cages in twenty minutes." I squeezed Toby.

"Will you get his autograph?" Toby squealed into my neck as I tickled.

"Really? You want that?"

"Uncle Ryan said it's worth a bunch of money right now."

"Well then I suppose I better so we can buy groceries next week." I pinched his nose, following them out the door. Ansley hesitated.

"She's joking. Ignore her." Will assured his new wife. _Good grief, lighten up._

I waited until they were down the stairs of my garage apartment. "See you tomorrow after school. Daddy will drop you off there in the morning. Love you, monkey. Make sure you get all the sugar bugs out of your teeth tonight." I rushed to refresh, wondering what to wear. I tossed my favorite jeans and a scarf on the bed. Weighing the possibility of a quick shower when I heard the door open.

"Bella… Toby wants his iPod" Will shouted.

"No. He's only allowed to use it on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday and Wednesday's almost over. So no." I smiled stern. He shook his head, closing the space between us.

"You're doing a fucking awesome job with him... Thank you." He pulled me in his arms. It was a place I knew well. I melted just enough, it wasn't as soul crushing as it used to be. He was on my turf now. A new perspective and maybe it was finally my turn to thrive.

"Will…"

"Hmmm?" He held me close. We weren't new at it.

"Promise," I whispered through a sigh into his strong shoulder. "Make sure he knows you're not abandoning him. You've never been this far away from us. He thinks it's just like a summer break or something. He doesn't understand. He's going to miss you so much."

"I know. I hate this."

"Do you hate me?" I truly wondered sometimes. He pulled away, holding my face tight in his hands.

"What the hell? How can you even ask me that?"

"Because I gave up."

"We both did. We're better like this."

"I can't believe you got married." We mirrored goofy grins.

"I know. I'm crazy."

"She's a perfect doctor's wife. You did good. I'm proud of you." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud of us…" I playfully punched his stomach, gesturing towards the door. I didn't have the energy for a round of sappy stuff with him. We were both suckers for it. Kids do that to you. Bust your heart wide open, and anyone within a measure becomes intimately connected to you. We were so stupid and spoiled back then, disciplined only by our respective sports scholarships, partying our free time hard and away. Toby was our secret gift. We'd miss our third amigo very much. "I'll see you."

"See you…"

With one red light to go, I dug for lip gloss. The same that I snagged from my mom's dresser for my Friday night interview with Edward. _Edward. _I debated a quick call to let him know I was on the job, but decided I'd surprise him with some early copy later. I checked the mirror, squinting away the fact that Will's good bye had rattled me more than I cared to admit. I loved him in the deepest, most confusing ways. The last time was the best and the worst in one wild, angry, passionate summer afternoon. I owned our complicated history. We wrote it. But god did I miss having someone other than a tiny person in footed pajamas to say sweet dreams to. _Fuck it._ Edward answered after an annoying third ring.

"Edward Cullen."

"Hey, It's Bella."

"Hey, Bella. Sorry I didn't recognize the number."

"No worries. You should program me into your phone."

"I should and I will."

"So, I just wanted to let you know I'm almost to the ballpark to meet Ty."

"That was quick. Great!"

"Yes! Quick isn't always a bad thing..."

"What?" _Oh my god. He didn't get it. Why am I even talking like this. Kill me now._

"Nothing. Bad and totally inappropriate innunedo. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"You want some back up? I can be there in say... twenty minutes." I imagined him checking his watch. That habitual wrist twist thing he does so the wide leather band falls just so.

"No. I was just letting you know... Just checking in, I guess." A silent, slow pause passed, making me anxiously drive faster.

"I'm glad you did. Let me know how it goes. I'll be around."

"Okay... talk soon."

"Oh hey, Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"I remembered a random thing. My random thing." _Oh..._

"Yeah? What's that." I hoped he could feel my smile through the cell like I felt his.

"Roller coasters. I'm a kind of addicted. A junkie."

"Roller coasters? A roller coaster junkie. Noted." We laughed, light, connected.

"Talk to you later."

"Yes. Talk to you..."

The only other car in the gravel lot of the dilapidated ballpark was a small dark blue sports car that screamed danger. I subtly peeked inside. A gym bag in the tiny back seat, a green Nalgene thermos in the cup holder. I followed the familiar ping of metal meeting leather. The sky greyed and threatened. I tied and retied my long patterned scarf, a pale attempt at writer chic. The wind picked up, a chill on my bare arms left me surprisingly exhilarated. _Let's do this. _

Ty pointed his bat towards me to get the attention of an older balding man sitting on a bucket, ball in hand. I waved, he nodded.

"Bella?" The older gentleman stood spinning with an extended, earnest handshake. "Dave Tanner, Ty's pop."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tanner." Thrilled the elder Tanner was there, I'd get bonus background material. I approached Ty who never flinched. "Ty?"

"Thanks for coming out." He softened. His light blue eyes were framed by peppered sun freckles. The markings of a native Florida boy. Not quite as tall as my linebacker brother Brendan, but the same wide, solid frame. His broad shoulders stretched the seams of his black Marlin's warm up.

"Yeah, sure… no this is great," I stuttered. "My brother used to play out here."

"Who's your brother?" He tightened the Velcro on his batting glove with his teeth, never breaking his stare.

"Ryan… Ryan Swan. I think you guys know each other."

"Yep. I know Ryan. No shit, that's your brother?" He smiled wide, brows cocked in surprise. Surely trying to size up how my white blond, tan little brother could be related. A story for another day.

"Well damn, does that make Charlie Swan your father?" Dave interrupted. I felt Ty watching. I shifted in my leopard loafers, knees weak. "And Brendan Swan is your brother?"

"That's us."

"Wow, isn't that something. And don't you have a younger one still coming up?" Dave asked, Ty leaned closer, his bat angling under his weight. It was suddenly like old home week in my parents den after a Miami football game.

"Chase. He's a senior. Headed to the offensive line at Notre Dame."

"Ole' Charlie raised 'em up how he wanted, didn't he? What'd they do with you?" He asked with a well meaning, albeit chauvinistic tone.

"I'm not sure Charlie knew what to do with me. He sent me to the pool with the babysitter."

"That's right!" Ty interrupted, pulling off his batting helmet. His sandy blond hair was lighter than the scruff on his jaw. "I remember now. Ryan's sister at…" he pointed.

"Auburn." I nodded.

"That's right." The sky broke, thunder vibrated the aging metal roof. "Dad let's go another bucket before it opens up and gets dark. I dropped my bag on a worn picnic table, frustrated, despite the company. "Oh hey, you don't mind do you?" He tugged through his hair. He searched my left hand.

"No, I just… Well Scott mentioned you'd be available to talk a bit today." Ty stepped past his dad.

"We could get a beer or something after. Does that work for you… Bella? You pick the place." He paused.

"Oh. You're serious." He was obviously used to getting his way.

"Yeah. I've got to loosen up on my own this week." _I know whatcha mean._

"Do you mind if I stick around here and take some photos?"

"Light's not so good is it?" He brushed my arm to steady as he peeked up around the roof. "But sure I don't mind." A mere breath between us, I could see the shine of sweat on his forehead. "So what's it gonna be?" I imagined my cheeks and neck blushed red, feeling the heat pumping through me.

"Uhm… Okay. How about Mango Moon down on Sixth?"

"You got it." He winked, adjusted his batting helmet and cup while slowly backing away. He wasn't playing fair. I should've called foul. I needed to get the fuck out of his line of sight. I needed get a life. Ty Tanner was twenty two, prime player age. A playing player who played. But damn if his attention wasn't liberating... I scooted onto the picnic table, grabbing the digital camera Martin loaned me from _The Cove. Get to work, Bella. _

**_a/n._**

**_thanks so much for reading and leaving such sweet notes._**

**_edward will tell more next week. _**

**_happiest new year! _**

**_for tara. she has a soft spot for will and i love her even more for that xo _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapter four_**

**_him_**

"Hungry?" I startled her. She was buried, back turned, at the end of loft office.

"Always." She fell backwards, staring up from a blanket of Ty Tanner images… face, arms, car, condo. I offered my hand. She narrowed dark eyes, smirking. "You buying?"

"Bought." I mouthed. She tugged, hopping to her feet with ease. It wasn't the first time I'd noticed her athletic legs in fluid motion. As January pushed on, Miami was in a Southeast Spring. Bella's shorts were shorter.

We settled into my work area, she cleared a space on the corner of my desk and helped herself. I tipped back in my chair, marveling. Broccoli waiting at her teeth, she eyed me. "What?" She chewed, licking plump lips. "This is delicious, seriously."

"Greg's Magic Wok. Spring flower chicken. Can't go wrong."

"Who is Greg?" We laughed. I rocked further, she crossed her legs, kicking leopard loafers to the floor.

Martin stumbled in, tossing eight by ten test shots in Bella's lap. She sighed, throwing her head back dramatically, chop sticks flying. I noticed a faint birthmark beneath her chin.

"Honestly, I think the lighting in that one with Toby is the best." Martin was hands on hips frustrated. "I mean, this Tanner fella blinds the camera." Martin adjusted his glasses. "I think he highlights too. He does. Look at his roots."

I was suddenly in a tunnel. "Ty met Toby?" I nudged Bella's now bare foot with my running shoe. She was tossing mushrooms from her box into the rice with her fingers.

"Hmmm?" Almost annoyed, she shrugged, mouth full.

"Ty. He met Toby?" I pressed, curious. My mother told me once while reading a gossip magazine, _curiosity is the very core of human nature._ This was not that. I wanted to fucking know when and why Ty met Bella's son.

"Bella…" Martin pressed. "Can you have a cover decision in twenty four hours? The rest of us are busy making selects right now."

"I can. I promise. I swear I wasn't trying to do anything revolutionary here. Just having a hard time choosing." He sighed, further stressed. Martin, do you need a hug?" She went for it. He softened, then rushed off mumbling. "Am I in trouble?" She whispered, cringing.

"Yes. Go to your room." I pointed, fork in hand, never having mastered the sticks. "No, he's like that just before he hits publish, then he's back to himself. You're doing fine."

"Here…" She sorted the stack and handed them to me two at a time. "That's my favorite." She pointed, I reactively looked at her not the image. She snatched it, holding it in front of her face. "It needs to be something tangible. _Pick me up, grab me, take me with you…" _

"I don't need to _touch_ or_ grab_ Ty Tanner." She slowly peeked over the top of the picture, eyes smiling. Martin quickly snuck back around my bookcase partition, grabbing the container of discarded mushrooms, raging on his way out, again.

"I can't work under these conditions, Edward… I cannot… I might sue you for employee distress."

She gestured between us. "We should get outta here. You and me..."

I slid a fortune cookie towards her. "Here. Don't forget to add _in bed_ at the end." We unwrapped.

"You really are a totally inappropriate boss. I should sue you for something too." Her smile spread, her toes touched my knee.

"Hey, what's with the mushrooms by the way?"

"I actually hate mushrooms."

"You're kidding, right? You ate an entire mushroom taco when we met at Gracias Padre." I flicked those bare toes.

"Yeah, well, you were late, and you ordered and… I wanted the job." She glanced, playfully batting her lashes.

"Wow."

"So… would you like to meet Toby too?"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" She lit. "We're having a little, belated birthday party for him tomorrow at the house. My parent's house. He has a few new friends we invited, but it's mostly just family."

"Sounds great. What time?"

"Three."

"I'll be there." I nodded.

"You'll be there at three? Or when you arrive at most places?"

"I'll be there." She read her tiny fortune, sighed and tossed it in the trash. "Whoa, whoa… what'd yours say?"

"That… I'm amazing…" She whispered, wide-eyed. _In bed._ She didn't fight fair. Fuck. There were no hard and fast rules to her. The space between us weighed more each day. And Ty Tanner met Toby…

Heritage Pedals was a quick ride on the blue line to the corner of Palmetto and Fourth, only blocks from the Swan's. With an hour to spare, I called ahead to hold the bike I wanted. The owner met me at the shop door, flipping the open sign to closed behind me. "I really appreciate this."

"Oh, no problem. Glad I could help. I've got it back there by the counter." I followed the aging woman towards the back. I vaguely remembered being in the shop with my dad when they first relocated to Miami. Her face was kind, sun weathered and tired. "Is this for your son?"

"No, no. A friend's son. His birthday…" I inspected the Electra, smooth red and black.

"Must be an awfully good friend," she said, smiling, curious. "I did quote you the price over the phone, right?"

"Yes… yes, she is. I mean, we're getting there. Good friends, something like that…" I tested the coaster brakes, ran my hand over the chain cover. "This is great. Perfect actually. I'll take it." I offered my Amex.

I rolled the bike faster past stately stucco homes. The most coveted part of the Cove suburb. I checked my watch, not quite unacceptably late. I lifted the bike over the side gate and followed the sound of fun. Small groups were gathered in corners of the manicured yard, surrounding the pool, and on the patio. I spied Bella, wrapped tight around Toby, glowing, animated. Brendan leaped, linebacker weight and more from behind, beer bottle spilling onto the lawn. "Bella told me you were coming."

We bypassed the kid set crowd and headed into the main house. The warmth of their kitchen always surprised me. There was so much life in their space. "Mrs. Swan. How are you?" We hugged, she always lingered. Believing I may need some extra maternal moments.

"You're doing okay?" She smoothed over my shoulders, staring and waiting. "I always forget how tall you are, Edward."

"I'm doing well. No worries."

"I do worry. But Brendan tells us you're busy with the magazine and now with our Bella." She stirred through a glass pitcher.

"That's a full time job right there," Brendan chimed in, hopping onto the marble counter as if he were twelve.

"Bella's great. She's been a great addition to _The Cove_." I was blinded by two gentle, familiar palms. Her breath and giggle tickled down the back of my neck.

"It's true. I am." I squeezed her wrists, we smiled. She popped a tortilla drowning in guacamole into her mouth and kissed her mom's cheek. She poured and sipped whatever Mrs. Swan was making, pushing a tall glass my way after. I smelled the liquor. "Oh my god, you need to meet the birthday boy. But please realize he's super spoiled today, so he's a little sassy."

"He is not," Mrs. Swan tapped Bella on the rear. "He can be however he wants to be. It's his day."

"See what I mean?" She drank, smirked. The bold black and white striped sundress she wore offered bare shoulders covered in a frenzy of freckles. She caught me staring, pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. The moment hung… dizzy and new.

"Edward, how's your sister?" Mrs. Swan asked from across the kitchen. "Did you two have a nice holiday together?"

"We did." I answered, still holding Bella's stare. Her flirtatious smile turned warm, genuine. She was suddenly in a mock chokehold by her youngest brother, Chase. He rubbed his knuckles into her head, tangling and pulling hair. She jabbed, bit and fought until her knee found his breaking point.

"Okay, okay… I give!" He shouted. She smoothed her hair, twisting and tying it out of the way. "Fuck, B you're still pretty strong for an old lady with a kid."

"Yeah, well I have good muscle memory."

"Whatever." Chase shoved Bella out of his way to get to the tortillas and dip. "I can still kick your ass on a hundred medley in the pool."

"Do you even know what a medley in the pool is? Seriously?"

"All the language… I apologize, Edward." Mrs. Swan pushed Chase out of her way, grabbing a tray of vegetables, winking as she passed. I'd gladly trade the past lonely, painful two and a half years for a mere minute of the Swan cussing chaos. They were a melting pot of faces and spirits but they belonged to each other and owned it.

"Dad and his buddies are four bourbons in already." Another Swan stepped past me, offering a nod, grabbing a spoonful of something sweet.

"Edward, have you met my brother Ryan?" Bella wondered, graciously including and introducing me. "How did you live with Brendan in college and manage to avoid meeting the rest of us?"

"Why the hell would I introduce him to the rest of you losers. I'm the only Swan you need to know." Brendan beat on his chest.

"Wanna help me with the cake?" Bella whispered, strategically layering slices of baked apple. I gestured to myself through another sip of what was the strongest sangria I'd ever experienced.

"That's not a cake. What is this?" I slid beside her, arms dusting.

"It is to. It's an apple pan_CAKE_. And it's for Toby not for you." She shoved me, I sipped deeper, through a taunting grin.

"Who the hell invited Ty Tanner?" Chase asked casually, on his way through tall French patio doors. _What the fuck. _

"Mom, Mom he's here. Ty's here. He's really here," a child screamed. Bella and I spun towards the excitement. Brendan pulled a can of silly string from Toby's grip, spraying us neon green. We froze, covered head to foot in bright goo and shock as Ty Tanner smirked and strutted his way into my game.

_**a/n.**_

_**thanks so much for reading and leaving the kindest words.**_

_**sweet shout out to the ficsisters for saying very lovely things on their blog. **_

_**for tara. she does not like mushrooms and made sure bella doesn't either. xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter five**_

_**him **_

I shared a patio table with Brendan, his parents and a few older neighbors. Ty remained the center of attention with the small group of second grade boys left standing. An idol with a weird hair situation, he led a mock backyard ball game that Bella umpired. Oblivious to the dress she wore, she jumped and ran, sneaking subtle smiles my way in between outs. I could drown in her enthusiasm. She went a hard one hundred percent for the kids. I'd segued from sangria to beer, in hopes of keeping a clearer head to outwit and outlast Ty.

"So Edward, have you had the pleasure of meeting the mysterious Meghan?" Mrs. Swan asked with a mischievous grin and dancing eyes. Brendan threw giant biceps into the air in frustration.

"Mom…"

"Actually, I haven't yet. What are we going on two or three months now? Are we sure she even exists?" I joked between deep sips of Red Stripe, never fully engaged, my attention always on her. Ty argued a bad call at third, a little too close to her face. I tightened.

"Fuck you, Edward. You don't exactly kiss and tell either these days," Brendan shouted, wide eyed. He was such an easy target.

"Not much to tell," I mumbled. Ryan and his fiancé came to say good bye. Bright, young, Ryan didn't seem to be all about _it_. I envied their beginning. They moved connected, hands hooked. I caught Bella looking, tipped my bottle her way.

"Ryan and Ty came up in ball together," Mr. Swan reminded the neighbor sitting to his right. Ryan grinned.

"And look at us now."

"I'd say you won," I offered. The group stared, surprising even myself.

"Ah fuck Ty Tanner. He's just riding that pretty boy magic. His daddy bought his way up through the ranks. It's all hype. The Marlin's don't even need him. It's just front office PR and fairy dust bullshit. His average will dive below a two sixty by mid-season." The neighbor was loud, voice vibrating with disgust, aged wise ass and bourbon. And I fucking loved it.

"What'd you say old man?" Ty's baseball glove was digging at his waist, legs spread, head cocked. Bella shifted to face him. Her hand on his chest, body language I was not exactly appreciating.

"You heard me son."

Ty approached, Bella stumbling to stop him, Brendan and I reactively stood. "No. I don't think I did." Ty's free hand and jaw clinched.

"You never paid your dues, young man. We've all followed you. The Cove wonder boy." In a wave of tempered chaos, my palm found Ty's shoulder.

"Simmer down." I nodded towards the boys watching, confused.

"Get your fucking hands off me." He challenged, eyes narrowing.

"Edward. It's okay," Bella whispered, hands between us. "Ty… let's go." She rushed across the lawn, weaving through the kids, and up the stairs of her garage apartment. He followed, turning twice to glare, prompting both Brendan and I to go after. We paused on the stairs as Bella's shouting swelled, the door still flung open.

"_What the hell are you doing? Why did you even show up here?" _

"_I wanted to see you again. You left so fast the other night. Why are you so pissed off?"_

"_Because you're acting like a wild animal in front of my son and… my family. Not cool, Ty." _

"_Come here…" _

"_You need to leave." _

I'd heard enough.

I fist bumped a quiet Toby, chilling on the front step. "What's the word on the street, little man?"

"Not much, Edward." I settled next to him, we stared ahead at a palm lined street.

"You seriously know how to throw a party."

"Yeah. It pretty much rocked." He shrugged, like no big thing. I welcomed the ease and calm of the dark setting in. Toby's friends had gone, the Swan neighbors were passing us by towards home. "Thanks for the bike. It rocks too."

"You're welcome. Wanna try it out?" We knocked knees.

"Probably not now. It's getting dark. My mom would freak." He cringed, goofy the way she does. "But I will tomorrow." Toby tried. He didn't have to but he did. I knew this role well. "Does your mom freak?"

We smiled. A knowing smile. "She used to. She used to really freak." We matched crazy faces of sons with moms who _freak_.

"Tobias William Swan Wilder!" Bella screamed, I winked at Toby. She stormed, stopping just behind us. "You scared me to death. I couldn't find you." We peeked over our shoulders at an exhausted Bella_. _Beautiful in her freak and rage.

"I guess I should head out."

"Do you have to?" Toby asked.

"You don't have to." Bella added, flashing a tired smile, falling to sit, cupping her knees, despite the dress she wore.

"I have to check on my cat." I mumbled. Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"That's pretty lame. We need to work on your excuse game, my friend." She winked. Toby stared, confused.

"Do you really have a cat? She won't let me have a cat. My new step mom, Ansley has a cat."

"I do. I do really have a cat. Genevieve. She belonged to my mom, now she belongs to me."

"Your cat's name is Genevieve?" Bella nudged, whispering, "Random."

"Yes. After the patron saint of Paris. What's wrong with Genevieve?" I pushed, acting completely offended. "She's a wise old broad. Blind with an overbite." I bit my bottom lip in honor of the overbite as they laughed.

"I should give you a ride home, to Saint Genevieve."

"Can I come too?" Toby leaped, begging his mom.

"Nope. It's bath time." Bella stood, pulling him to her. "Did you have the best day? You're so loved. You know that?" She bent, kissing, nuzzling, loving hard. "Go ask Grandma to help with your bath. Ask nicely."

"Okay. Bye, Edward." I met his fist again, then mussed his hair. "Tell Genevieve, I said hi."

"Will do, little man… Will do."

The ride to my place was quick. Not because it's close, but because of how she drove. My grip on the 'holy fuck handle' wasn't even enough on the turns. I assumed this was a swimmer's speed thing. Though she definitely wasn't staying in her lane.

"Oh my god, this is so cute. Should I pull up here?" She instinctively ducked as we rolled under the enormous maple tree that canopied my driveway.

"Yeah, this is good." She killed the engine, taking in the front of my house. "So thanks for the ride..."

"Are you being sarcastic? Because last I knew, you didn't have a car and couldn't even drive. So..."

"No. I can drive. I just choose not to."

"Whatever, this is seriously the cutest bungalow in Miami." Her head fell back against the headrest. "I'd love to own something like this one day…"

"Wanna come in? See the inside?" I hoped, she paused. Her head rolled towards me.

"I'd love to."

We moved through the rooms, we talked paint shades and inherited furniture. She stared, arms crossed at the art above my couch. "I bought that for my sister… she hated it."

"It's kinda moody."

"Yeah. Well, so is she." We took in the large scale oil on canvas of a woman wading at the ocean's edge.

"Is she okay? Your sister…" I scooped up a purring Genevieve. Bella's hand found my elbow, softly squeezing.

"Sometimes."

"What can we do for her?" Suddenly we were a _we._ I intentionally let the silence settle. The cat bolted from my arms, Bella startled. "Is she really blind?" I reached, barely a measure between us. She met my eyes as I tucked a few wild strands behind her ear, thumbing over a tiny sapphire earring. She gently melted towards my palm. "I should… probably get home to Toby." She breathed deep, smiling sweet through the heady seconds.

"He's a great kid."

"Thanks. Thank you… I think he's pretty much the best." _Like_ _you._ I followed her to the door, the porch light was off, I reached past her to the switch. She turned slowly against my arm. I braced. "I'm really glad you came today, Edward. I'm…" Our nerves were making it messy. Her dark eyes looked past me, over me, around me. One hand still flat at the wall, I touched her flushed cheek with other, my knuckles stroking gentle. "I'm sorry about Ty… He's…"

"Doesn't matter," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers, testing. It was breathy and slow, her teeth tugged my bottom lip slightly. I felt her smile grow, then tasted her fingertips as she clawed playful against my face. "Okay… You need to go. I know…"

"I do." She mouthed. I pressed, catching her lips between mine, lingering still. Her forehead met my chest. Clicking her tongue, shaking her head, "You should probably get some stain stick on this." She traced the bright green silly string stain across with soft fingers.

"I'll walk you out."

The Prius idled, her window down. I leaned in pulling, guiding the seat belt across her. "Thanks."

"You need it." I nodded, she smirked. So much in the air. It was new and heady and hard to read. This girl and her heart and all she's known. We stared, wondering maybe. I knocked the roof of her car, winked and watched her pull away.

I poured the last of a holiday gifted bottle of Cabernet. Genevieve and I crashed in the leather chair facing the sad ocean lady art. My phone lit, my heart raced.

_Dude, lay off my lady _

_Go to bed Brendan_

_Ha. Well if you want to meet her. You can meet her _

_Sure_

_I'll set something up with a friend of hers too_

_Nah. I'm good _

_You sure? It'd be a good time. Believe me_

_Yeah. I'm good. What's her story?_

_Well… she's not exactly the girl you bring home to mama _

_Jesus Brendan aren't we getting a bit old for that _

_Never. I'll talk at ya _

_Hey did Bella make it back yet?_

_Yep _

_Alright. Hit me up next week_

I let the phone drop, finished my wine, kicked my running shoes off. "So what do ya think, Genevieve? Was that a fuck hot goodbye or was that a fuck hot goodbye? What'd you think of her?" My phone lit from the floor. "Jesus Christ, _Brendan_."

_So Toby doesn't actually know how to ride a bike… I know I know I suck _Bella. I warmed, top to bottom.

_I can help with that _

_What? My suckiness or the bike riding? _

_Both _

_Your the best _

_You're_

_I'm tired. And thank god YOU'RE my editor_

_How about Sunshine Park tomorrow? _

_Really? Are you sure? We can definitely do that_

_You bring the bike. I'll bring the lunch _

_Deal_

**_a/n._**

**_thanks for reading. this crew is seriously a joy to write._**

**_sweet thanks to Dolly for the lemonade stand rec! _**

**_for tara, always. edward in a coastal bungalow with bad art and red wine is totally her jam. xo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter six**_

_**him **_

"Is the blinker on?" Bella pounded the headrest.

"Yes. The turn signal is on," I assured her, though the clicking was overtly obvious.

"Oh my god, you really don't know what you're doing do you? Do you even _have_ a driver's license?" She mumbled nonsense. She had an arsenal of complete crazy talk since we'd found Toby at the bottom of the grass slope.

Eyes red, hair wild, I watched the rear view mirror. Toby was tucked awkwardly in her lap, trails of blood on his blue sweatshirt. "Didn't you tell me to take Palm Bay Highway?"

"Well, it's taking forever." She wrapped him tighter. "Tobias William if you start crying again, I'm going to start crying again. And I can't get to my face and it's going to tickle and…" Toby reached, covering his mom's mouth with his free hand. _Smart kid. _

"Edward, what about our bikes? Is someone gonna steal them," he asked, Bella sighed frustrated, kissing his hovering hand.

"As soon as I get you guys to the hospital, I'll run back and get them."

"I don't want you to leave us," he cried. He hovered between misery and confusion.

"Uncle Brendan can go get them in his truck."

"Maybe you should take his helmet off," I wondered, spying her stare in the mirror.

"No. His brain might be detached… or something."

"What? My brain's going to fall out?" Toby panicked.

"Toby. Your brain is fine. She's freaking. Remember our secret about mom's who freak?"

"Toby, it's not nice to keep secrets," she warned, smirking at me. Her cell rang to the tune of Eminem losing himself. I winked at her reflection in the rearview. "It's an inside joke, okay? Push speaker."

"Will. We're almost to Miami Children's."

"_Why? You need to go to University. I just called Amy Bishop over there. Remember her?" _

"Oh my god, you're the dumbest-smartest person I know," she shouted towards the phone I held back between the seats. "And of course, how could I forget Amy come on just once Bella will never find out Bishop. Fine, we'll go to University. Talk to Toby. We're on speaker." I made a wider than necessary u-turn towards University of Miami Hospital. Her Prius was not designed for drivers over five feet. We jerked with every brake.

"_Tobes, you hanging in?" _

"He's bleeding and his arm is laying the wrong direction. But he's the most brave of anyone that ever was."

"_Where's he bleeding?" _

"My chin's bleeding," Toby answered.

"_They might need the needle and thread for that one, Toby. Remember how we stitched up Chester?" _

"Dad, is my brain going to fall out? Mom said it's _dissected_."

"_Nope. You know Mom is full of crazy talk." _I immediately knew Will and I were kindred spirits, though active board members of the Bella fan club. "_Unless you want a new one. They can probably replace it by the end of the day." _Toby laughed, coughing slightly. Bella watched the medical campus pass by, fighting weary tears. I realized I was eavesdropping on some intimate history. _"Be a tough guy, okay? Tell Mom to drive safe." _

"She's not driving. Her friend Edward is driving."

"_Oh yeah? Who's he?" _Awesome. I'm the prick that bought your son a death machine that he rode down a hill at break neck speed.

"Her boss."

"_He was with you?" _

"Yeah. They were laying on the blanket doing other stuff. I thought I could do it by myself."

"Okay. Will. I'll call you when we get situated," Bella interrupted, nodding wide eyed at me.

"_Bella, who's Ed…" _

"Cut him off. It's okay. I do it all the time." I did.

The hour or so after pulling through the pediatric emergency loop was a bored blur. I was forced to hang patiently with Sunday strangers. I returned a voicemail to Kat, drank a brutally sweet grape soda and knocked on the bubbled triage window. "I just wanted to check on Toby Wilder. He's been back there about an hour or so…" The young woman typed, tapped, fielded a phone call and finally told me she'd be right back. "Oh, Miss… if there's any kind of copay or fee for them, Bella Swan, that's his mother… I'd like to take care of it."

"Uhm…" she fell back into her chair, typing again. "Actually, I can't really give that information out."

"Can I put my credit card on file then?" I hoped.

"Are you a relative, or…"

Bella stumbled around the corner, knotting a tangled mess high on her head. "Hey." She narrowed eyes between the nurse and myself. "Is he causing a disturbance?" She teased. "You can have him escorted out if you need to." The nurse beamed, slightly flustered. We stepped away, I held her close. She melted through the hug, very much needed good stuff.

"How is he?" I pulled back, taking in her sheer exhaustion.

"Left arm fracture, stitches in his chin and a broken heart." She whispered through pursed lips.

"A broken heart? What do you mean?" I asked, rocking us easy.

"He said it was the best day of his life… until it was the worst." She shrugged, rubbing hard hands under tired eyes. "He wants you to come chat, before they set his arm."

"I can definitely do that. What do you need? Can I get you something? Name it."

"What were you and pretty Nurse Nancy talking about? Making plans for later?" She fake frowned, punching my shoulder. I lingered, surprised and satisfied in her jealousy. In all the clusterfuck of the day, Bella felt fuzzy about us.

"We did. Actually we're going to go later on tonight and finish the picnic lunch that was left at the park. Jealous?" I grabbed her tight, smiling smug against her cheek.

"I am jealous. That pastrami was like the best I'd ever tasted." She twisted my t-shirt, and smoothed it out slow.

"You're nuts. I'll make you all the pastrami subs you want." I left a quick kiss on her forehead. "Just please don't hate me."

"Go." One more kiss over her hair, and I rushed back.

Toby was drowsy, sacked out on a cloud of starched pillows. "I guess I won't be able to do batting practice with Ty anymore." That stung, but I rolled with it.

"Nah. You'll be good as new before you know it."

"My baseball season starts soon."

"I'd like to come watch you play. Can I do that?"

"Yeah." He drifted, eyeing the IV. "I miss my dad."

I leaned forward in the vinyl chair next to the bed. "I miss mine too."

"Sometimes if I tell my mom I miss my dad she cries. Not big crying. Do you think she's sad or mad?"

"Moms and Dads kinda love each other in this weird, super special way." I nodded, he watched me close, no doubt trying to determine what the hell I knew. "Your dad seems pretty cool."

"Is your dad cool?" He mumbled, eyes droopy.

"My dad was very cool."

"Does he live in Miami near us?"

"Nope. Not anymore." I hesitated. "He actually passed away a few years ago."

"He died?" Toby asked, pint sized matter of fact. "Is your mom sad?"

"She passed away with him. But I'm sad. And my sister's really sad."

"I'm sad for you, Edward."

"Shhhh… I appreciate that, little man." I pulled his hospital standard issue white blanket tighter around him. I wasn't exactly prepared for that level of gut wrench. Kids emotionally cripple you without fair warning. "You should take a quick power nap."

"Okay…" His healthy arm fell my way. "Can you sit there?"

"Yep. I'm not going anywhere…"

In a pathetic act of redemption, I worked through Bella's tall pile of dirty dishes. Past the small window over her kitchen sink, I could see both bikes in Brendan's truck bed. Her family's house was dark, save for a lamp glow upstairs. A framed photo was propped against the pane. A tiny Toby in mid dive, Bella waiting in the water and what I assumed was Will watching proud. A million of those enviable moments hung haphazardly under school reminders on the fridge.

"You aren't seriously doing my dishes." She'd changed into dark sweat pants and a sports logo'd t-shirt. "But, oh my god, oh my god… don't stop." She winked, smirking. _Jesus. _"Drink with me." She pulled out three bottles of cold Miller Lite, twisting caps beneath her shirt. I toweled off juice glasses, pointing to cabinets, needing direction. "Leave 'em. Come sit and drink. This day needs to fuck off and end on a better note." I followed her to the small white canvas covered sofa. We crashed hard and done, thigh to thigh.

"Is he asleep?" I swallowed deep.

"Yes. He's looks so pitiful though, I can't stand it." She sipped, resting her head against my shoulder. "I might need tomorrow off."

"No problem. It's launch week, don't forget. We go live on Thursday." I tapped her knee with my bottle.

"How's that go?"

"We party. I rent out Dolphin Depot at the beach."

"Seriously?" She scoffed.

"Of course. We toast the issue and eat pastrami."

"Well then I'm there." She wrinkled her nose, I winked.

"I totally owe Toby a lifetime supply of ice cream. What's his favorite?"

"No you don't, he doesn't even like ice cream."

"Bullshit. You're full of lies. Everyone half our size likes ice cream." I shook my head, she was challenging and frustrating and fucking beautiful in the dim light of her small place.

She sighed, shifting closer. "Thank you for staying with us."

"I don't want to be anywhere else." My words sank in the silence.

"Okay…" she mouthed, tucking her toes tight under my leg. "The mom shit is hard sometimes."

"You rocked it today, though." I mock toasted her. Our bottles clinked, we turned them back. A race to finish. "Tell me your story."

"Mine?" She opened the third bottle to share. "My story is definitely not _The Cove_ material."

"I'm the editor. I'll judge."

She nodded, grinning lost, her fingers dancing over mine. "Long or short version. And I'm assuming you want the Toby tale…"

"I'll take whatever you want to give me." I grabbed the bottle, my turn. Our eyes wide in taunt. "Will? Start there."

"Oh god. Okay… Will." She breathed deep. "Will was a diver. At Auburn on scholarship like me. We met at the pool… obviously." She shook, covering her face with both hands. "It was fun. We were full of ourselves and… each other. We were just kids. Stupid, rotten elite athletes. Disciplined when we had to be and… wild when we could be. And life… life just happened. Toby happened." She paused, tired tears welling. "Will kept his scholarship. I of course lost mine. And my parents trust and… it was pretty fucking rough for a while. Lots of struggle. You know…" I grazed her quivering chin. "Like this thing… this situation. This fucking blessing in disguise rips into your life and threatens everything you know. Will was good though. He was really good to me. We tried. We tried so hard. And now he's a doctor, with a pretty wife in North Carolina and I'm here in Miami running back to mama with my cute second grade sidekick."

"And Amy Bishop?"

"Oh, there were lots of Amy Bishops… towards the end." She shrugged. "I understood." I offered the last sip. "I went from the good time girl to the psycho OCD single mom pretty fucking quick. Not exactly choice material."

"I think you're pretty hot when you rage."

I watched her lick the last from her lip, she slowed, staring through a sleepy smile. "You kissed me last night…"

"Yeah…" I whispered, closing in. "And how was that?"

Gentle, we teased easy to begin. "Really good," quiet words over my mouth. I shifted, my palm warm at her cheek, coaxing. Tongues slid, exploring and hungry. New and fevered, the kiss grew frantic. She gasped, suddenly straddling me, breathless and shivering. "Edward…" She tugged the edge of my t-shirt up and over. The haste and desperation was more cathartic than not, and I wasn't denying after the day we shared. Everything in that moment was heavy and right. We fought to control each other. A faint roll of her hips made my dick jump. Her legs tightened along mine, I palmed rough up her strong thighs. Breathless, a sudden break, our foreheads met.

"Fuck. Bella… shhhh… slow down…"

"I can't." She teased against me, her shirt landing beside us. "I don't want to slow down." Her need left me dizzy. I fell back taking her in, tracing the dip and swell with anxious fingers.

"You're incredible." I thumbed across her nipple, peeking barely beneath light lace. As her head fell back, her eyes fell closed. I leaned in, lost in the taste of her soft, freckled skin, peppering the edge of that lace. "Should we move to your room?" She feathered through my hair as I tasted along and up, meeting her mouth again. Her cell suddenly vibrated over the glass table near us. Her heart and my head were pounding. I struggled to process. We were busy with our own secrets. She reached, I held her smooth sides tight to help her balance. As she dragged the cell back across the sofa… Ty Tanner's name in lights fractured our fucking bliss. She bit a twisted lip, I checked my watch over her head. "It's late," I reminded her with a forced, furiously cocked brow. Never leaving my lap, she held her shirt against her chest.

"I know."

**_a/n._**

**_thanks for stopping by. i seriously love your notes. _**

**_for tara. we're making plans xo_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapter seven_**

**_part one_**

**_him_**

Brendan and I rolled through the North Miami neighborhood, grateful for the late afternoon light. "You know we did a piece on the gang activity up here."

"Edward. Chill. It's fine." He kept an eye on his SUV's navigation.

"We look like the Feds rolling through here. I mean there's a few blocks being rehabbed by some very industrious and brave as hell young couples. But the majority of this is a hotbed haven for trouble and bad shit."

"You sound like a rich dick. Who are you?" He shot a look of fake disgust and cranked country radio.

"But no, please tell me why am I here, again? I was working at my desk thirty minutes ago and now I'm suddenly in the cast of Training Day." I shouted, glancing at my watch. The launch party was four hours ahead.

"You're here for back up. You're the smartest guy I know." Brendan tried. He always tried. A simple kind souled teddy bear of a man, forever looking for fun.

"So, you saw this car on the internet? And you're positive it's not stolen?"

"My lady needs a new car. She has to take the city bus to work."

"No shame in that."

"You ride the bus to make a statement. Meghan rides it outta necessity. Okay?"

"Brendan, if we make it out alive, I'll let you read the article about this hood." We drove deeper in, block for block, busted pavement and broken homes.

"I don't need to. It might rip my heart and guts out. Meghan grew up near here."

"Really? The plot thickens." I was completely intrigued. He was so hyper-focused on finding our destination, I figured the details should wait. We passed a fierce looking group gathered near the curb. They stared as we slowed. "Will you be Genevieve's guardian if I don't make it out of here today?"

"Hell no. Out of the question. That's one freaky ass feline. Give her to my sister."

"Toby would take good care of her."

"Okay. Here it is." We parked. I unbuckled and took in the fractured stucco, overgrown shrubs, still blooming South Florida pink. "See it's not too bad. There's even a potted plant on the porch."

"What year is this car?"

"'84."

"Brendan."

"I'm paying cash. Just stay quiet. These kinda guys don't do small talk like you do." Two fellas approached from torn screen door. One tall, one not. Their glare threatened life as we knew it.

"You want the car?" The tall guy asked, lips wrapped tight around a toothpick.

"So…" Brendan stuttered, shifting in his sneakers.

"So, what brand of oil did you use in the car?" I blurted, arms crossed tough guy like. Brendan spun, wide eyed.

"Who's this guy?" They wondered, I nodded.

"Did you sense his hesitation? You should ask to see the oil change records."

"You want the car, Man?"

"Who'd you buy the car from? We'll need to see a clean title." Getting answers from the two was a lofty goal.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward." Brendan forced under his breath.

"It was a gift."

"Time to go, Brendan. This is fucking shady." The shorter one, flexed, flashing brass across his knuckles. I slapped Brendan's shoulder and took wide strides towards safety.

"Okay. Yeah… it's not exactly the color my girlfriend was looking for. But thanks for your time."

"Fucking run," I shouted, as we bolted, slammed and screamed laughing headed home.

Brendan ducked out to tell Meghan of our mess in person as soon as we got back to the Swan's. I spotted Toby doing homework by the pool. Bella made disciplined progress down a narrow lane through the water. Rote and mechanical moving end to end, checking her watch at every turn. I gave Toby a spelling practice quiz, helped him label the moon phases and walked him in to the main house in time for dinner. "Are you and my mom going on a date?" He grinned shy. Mrs. Swan, handed me a stack of plates, gesturing towards the dining room.

"Not exactly. It's a work party."

"But you're going together?"

"Yeah. You okay with that?" I realized it was maybe new territory. He carefully studied the silverware, switching the order twice with fingers peeking from his cast.

"Edward, you two take your time. Toby's staying with us tonight." Mrs. Swan said quiet, rearranging the silverware with Toby's hand to teach.

"My dad's coming to visit for Valentine's Day."

"Toby, go get the water glasses." She turned, smiling wide. "This is new. Everything's new. He's still settling in. I hope you two have a fun evening." She kissed my cheek, squeezed my shoulders. My cell ring startled us.

"_Where are you?" _

"Toby's here with your parents."

"_Come up here with me." _

"Be right there."

The door was cracked, I knocked, letting myself in. A small Bluetooth speaker on the kitchen counter shuffled through a range of rock, then rap. "Hi, you." Bella peeked around the corner.

"Hi, yourself." I smirked. She was headed into the shower, towel wrapped and gorgeous.

"I'll be quick, I promise. Grab a beer or whatever you want."

"I will. Thanks." We paused. "It's good to see you." She stalked towards me, hand gripping her towel tight, playing unfair, always.

"I missed you this week." She whispered, I leaned, lips brushing. Her skin flushed from heated pool water and chilled winter air.

"You didn't have to be a stranger." Words spoke barely against her warm mouth.

"I didn't know what to _be_…" She caught my lip in her teeth, smiling silly. "Let me shower."

I fell on the sofa rock hard and ready, adjusting and sipping a beer to soothe the ache. Bella's laptop sat wide open, glowing. "Ty One On…" The tagline tease that menaced my mind for a week. His story, her words. Style full of quip and sass, no gush, no fuss. A reflection of the hometown boy gone big time, his lightning speed journey through ball parks small and large to a penthouse in South Beach and a seven figure paycheck. Her words weren't precious, no emotionally charged confessions, just a young prick in his prime. The end. It would sell madly. Florida is crazed and hungry for their sports.

"Edward… What should I wear?" She shouted over a hair dryer. "Is it casual? Dressy? Dressy casual?"

"It's Miami. Anything goes." _And you look amazing in everything._ I closed the laptop. We'd see plenty of Ty soon enough.

"Hey. I'm asking a legit question here." She angled in the doorway. Short, simple blue robe covering what I wanted to covet. "Go look on my bed. There's options. I want you to pick one."

Long and short, black and light, I picked the shortest and lightest. "I like this one." I shouted, she leaned to see. "We should get a move on though. This thing is in your honor." The space fell silent. She rushed around the corner.

"No. That's stupid. I'm just a staff writer. Or… just a freelancer... I should say." She narrowed her stare. I pulled her in. I couldn't resist. I was all about it. I was knee deep and far gone in the newness and need.

"How about your own _Cove_ sports column…"

"Shut up."

"I'm serious." I held tighter.

"See how it sells. See how Ty sells."

"I'm not talking about Ty. I'm talking about you." I grazed gently down her arms, bringing her hand to my mouth. "I want you on board. Permanently." The idea floated. We grinned, smirk and flirt while the thought settled.

"What. Am. I. Wearing?" She mouthed. I traced the edge of her robe, opening ever more slightly the further down I moved. I loosened the low tie, dusting lips along her jaw, down her damp neck, an attempt to distract. "You said… we should hurry." I dragged slow, teasing fingers down around her bare breasts, peaking her nipples. "Edward…" My mouth was quick, hungry on hers.

"Tell me to stop. We can stop." The fever was immediate, exactly where we left off. My dick throbbed, she shivered.

"We should... probably... maybe... stop." _Fuck. _

"You sure?" I whispered against her ear.

"Let me get dressed… Give me ten…" She playfully punched my stomach. "Open a beer for me?" I groaned against her forehead.

Ten turned into twenty. And when she stepped out she wasn't wearing my pick but of course way better. "Stunning." I offered a fresh beer, she frantically fixed a wild braid and pile of hair. "You look beautiful." I skimmed her bare shoulders. It wouldn't take much to set me at go again. She hopped on the kitchen counter, flirty sipping and fidgety. "Are you nervous?"

"I am. Why am I?" She cringed, sucking in tight and tall.

"It's a big deal." I teased up bare legs, her long black dress gathering at her knees. "Cover stories are a big fucking deal."

"How many times did you read it?"

"At least twelve." _Hundred._ I edged from her shoulder to jaw, breathing her in. I tugged her quick, hands strong on her ass, settling between her knees. She squealed anxious, offering me a sip, freeing her hands to unbutton the top few buttons of my dress shirt. I slid the bottle behind us. "Come home with me later…" The weight of the words hung between our smug, knowing grins.

"Mom. Mom… I forgot my reading log." Toby's running steps left us frozen.

"Hey, little man. We're just about to leave." I stepped away, situating.

"I know." His expression fell.

"What's up? You okay?" We watched him close.

"Can you sign this for me?"

"Here Tobes." Bella slid off the counter, chest freckled blush.

"I think I want Edward's."

"You got it." I initialed his log, he stood close. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I want go with you guys. I'll be good."

"Tonight is just a bunch of adult stuff. Not that fun for cool kids like you." Bella let me lead.

"Is it illegal adult stuff?"

"Nope. Just stuff. How about we hit up a movie or something this weekend? You can pick." I offered, Bella nodded, agreeing excitedly.

"Okay, come on you dorks." She shooed us towards the door. Bella smothered Toby in bear hugged bliss as we followed him back out and down the stairs. I watched her race Toby to the house, chasing him in the highest heels, laughing, stumbling, and recovering. She threw her arms high, _she wins_.

**_a/n. _**

**_thanks for reading the flirty nonsense. part two will post friday. your notes are the best. _**

**_for tara. all the wine and all the kings for you. xo_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapter seven**_

_**part two**_

_**him **_

I worked the room, she hugged the bar. Her nerves were new to me. She darted dark eyes often towards me, a quiet, knowing, touching of base. Ty Tanner's cover boy face filled every corner of Dolphin Depot. The greyscale aesthetic was never festive enough for our creative crew but it was one of Dad's traditions I intended to keep. Nate's date for the night was an ex of mine. He was always needling me in incredibly personal ways. His motive was lost on me. He had a music column in every issue, total creative freedom. He introduced the ex to Bella, leaving them on leather barstools with two tall pilsners.

"How many is that?" I whispered from behind, pushing the empty glass towards the bartender. She melted.

"I suppose we should iron out our DD details right now? Hmmm?" She laughed easy, nose wrinkled and beautiful.

"I'll get you home safe." I grazed down her back.

"Oh!" She startled, gesturing to her right, then settled back, smug. "I believe you know Heather?"

"How are you, Heather?" I tipped my bourbon towards her with a sarcastic smirk. Heather hadn't ended well.

"Great." She crept away, Bella burst, hand over mouth.

"I'm sorry." She struggled to stop. "So, why was that so awkward, hmmm?"

"Story for another day. Okay, Smartass?"

"Fine." She gnashed playfully. "How and when does the party end?"

"In a hurry?" A swell of sudden chatter broke our tease. Ty and his agent swaggered towards us.

"Ms. Swan, first class job on the article. Couldn't be more pleased." Scott the agent spoke, Ty stared. "You totally captured Ty's passion…" Ty closed in. He needed to shave, and to fuck off.

Suddenly, she was nodding, he was smiling in close conversation. I was sucked into a publication stats conversation with Scott, though my attention never fully drifted from them. A silent dick tug competition, I watched and he knew. She slipped deeper on her stool, tugging loose ends of hair, finishing the last of _my_ drink, wide eyed frustrated. His fingers tapped her bare arm, she flinched and I was done making sense of the scene.

"Hey! Everyone! Guys, girls… Can I get everyone's attention…" I shouted, gathering the group. Ty glared, wit for wit, reading my game. _Impressive for such a shallow shit. _Bella shook her head, cringing, eyes closed in anxious fear. "The February issue is signed, sealed and delivered. I'm inexplicably proud of this one, you guys. Sports is a new venture for _The Cove_. And I couldn't have asked for a better way to pop that proverbial cherry…" Bella covered her face when the obnoxious heckling erupted.

She was pawing at me blind, still hiding. "Will you please stop. You're such a weirdo."

"Say something..." I encouraged. She teetered to stand, Ty steadied one side, I steadied the other.

"Thanks for making it easy to do my thing." It was time to head home. Her dress draped too low and he was holding too tight. "I feel super at home with you guys and hope you'll have me write some more."

Martin toasted, "Ty One On!"

"Ty One On!" The crowd responded. I laced my fingers in hers, reaching for her waist. I caught her easy. She turned up a shot Ty ordered for himself and licked glossy lips.

"That's my girl…" Ty nodded towards the bartender for another.

"Okay. Let's go." I turned her in my arms.

"She's fine. Party's just gettin' started." Ty's calloused hand gripped hers.

"No. It's. Not." I was done. Bella slipped from our grip, moving towards the door. He eyed her step for step until she disappeared outside. He angled back to me, head cocked.

"Do we have business, motherfucker?" His words hung. I scoffed and pushed past. I told Martin to settle up and found a shivering Bella chatting up football with a teenaged valet.

The ride back to my place was quiet, car windows cracked, cold ocean air whipped. I tossed the keys on the counter. She spun, barefoot and liquor blissed looking for snacks. "Toby would love this. It's like a damn carnival in here." She slammed one cabinet, opening another. "Edward, you have every sugar cereal ever made. What is happening here?" I marveled, watching her stuff handfuls of Honey Smacks in her gorgeous mouth.

"You know what's crazy?" I mumbled, untucking my shirt, kicking off my dress shoes. "I listen to these serious business nutrition podcasts on my ride to work."

"What?" She laughed, cereal still spilling.

"I do." I uncorked some red. She stole it, swigging straight from the bottle.

"Okay, that's random. Because, honestly you eat like shit." We smirked, slowing our silly roll. "_Random_."

"Come here, you." I reached, she leaned. Our mouths teased, sugary, sour and wet. "Do we need to talk about the Ty thing?" She barely whispered _no._ I held her face, thumbing down her nose, over her parted lips. She unbuttoned the top few buttons on my dress shirt, smoothing across my chest. I lifted her, she wrapped her legs tight as we stumbled towards my room. My knees hit the bed, she fell hard onto Genevieve. The cat hissed, Bella screamed, twisting and lunging to catch her. She stilled, splayed stomach first over the bed, catching her breath from shock and laughter.

I kneeled, hovering. The mood shifted, she pushed thin black straps to fall. I tasted, measure for measure over and down her back. I lingered, slow, intentional. She sighed, sinking deeper, peeking over her shoulder here and again, to smile. Each dip, I moved lower. I licked and peppered a path down to her waist. She pulled to her knees, arching, urging towards me. _Fuck._ I pulled my shirt off. Falling gently back over, I gathered up the hem of her dress. Bare beneath, I fought to breath. "Tell me…"

"Yes…" She whispered, rocking slightly for touch. I teased with greedy fingers while I unbuckled, unzipped, stroked ready and in. "Fuck…" Her grip on the quilt tightened as I paced faster. I was on goddamn fire and she was lost. She met my rhythm, urgent and more. I held her hips, pumping until she shook and whimpered. Edging the end, not wanting to stop _ever_, I slowed slightly, finally pulsing dizzy and undone.

"Bella…" I collapsed, rolling to her side. It was messy and hot and us. "You okay?"

"I'm… I'm good. Very good." She breathed deep, eyes heavy, hair damp and wild. "So that just happened."

**_a/n. _**

**_thanks for being here! have the very best weekend. _**

**_bella will tell her side of the story in eight. _**

**_especially for tara. xo_ **


	9. Chapter 9

_**chapter eight **_

_**her **_

_Toby! _

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

_Where's my phone? Where's my kid? Where's my dress? _

I fought the morning shadows in the cozy space. Storm winds whipped outside the large picture window. Rain pounded against the glass barely harder than the night's liquor in my head. I reached across a sleeping Edward, his naked back smooth, warm, and checked the time on his cell. _Shit._

I needed my phone. My kid. My dress. But first… I lifted the quilt, white sheets ever so slightly, just a quick peek or three. I felt the rush head to toe.

His shirt was the first thing I felt. I buttoned, hurrying down the dark hall. Two texts from Brendan and a voicemail lit the screen of my cell. Toby was at school already, no worries. I owed my brother a cupcake. Will had left a message to call. Genevieve beat me paws down in a brief staring contest as I searched for a bottle of water. "Sorry about last night, Girl. I know this is your turf." I drank, guzzled, hoping for mercy from my funk. "Do you think he likes me? Maybe a little?" She stared even longer, but didn't see, obviously. "You know him best… gimme a sign? A purr? Anything so I know I didn't completely fuck things up…" She leaped, counter to fridge to floor. A box above the fridge, unopened, read Electric Twinkie Maker. _Oh my god. This is happening for breakfast_. _Unless, Heather the ex from last night gave him this for his birthday or… _I poked around the kitchen looking for other random treasures. Lightening lit the dark morning. Will rang again, I snuck into the tiny laundry room to answer.

"_I tried early this morning. Trying to catch Tobes before school." _

"Yeah… I'm not home."

"_Working today, already?" _

"No. Actually…"

"_Where are you?"_

"Where are you?"

"_I asked you first… Bella?" _In a ridiculous effort to avoid, I checked the brand of Edward's detergent. It was organic and free of everything. I lifted a pile of folded t-shirts, burying my face in them. _"Bella? Where. Are. You?" _

"Edward's." I answered, muffled, still buried.

"_Where?" _

"Oh god, Will. It doesn't matter does it? Why so nosy?"

"_Okay, okay, chill. I just wanted to be sure you're alright." _

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"_No. I'm in clinic today. I'd rather be hanging out with my son. I miss him." _ I dropped the shirt pile and inhaled the one I was wearing. _Fuck. He's naked in the bedroom. _

"He misses you too. We're still on for Valentine's weekend?"

"_Yes. I fly in Thursday night late. Alone." _

"Alone." I mocked. "Why do you sound so dramatic?"

"_Long story. I'll explain when I get there." Wonderful. What have you done now? _

"Okay. You're good though?"

"_I'm good. I'll send you my itinerary. Can't wait." _

"Yep. Okay… Oh Will… I'mAtEdward'shouseokaybye." Click. Giggling, satisfied, I couldn't stop thinking about the homemade Twinkies. I snooped some more near the expansive bookcase in the living room. I'd taken in the surface stuff when I was there last, but up close and real his parents sat framed beautifully on nearly every shelf. On the beach, near the mountains, at weddings, always with both Edward and his sister tucked tight in their arms. Katherine was nearly as tall as Edward, smile just as bright and wide. A vague messy hipster model look in every photo, I imagined her very deep, artistic, intense… thoughtful. Edward seemingly a much lighter version of that. I missed him. Yards away I missed him already. _Man life is mysterious and twisty and wonderful. _I noticed a stack of weathered and worn board games, wondering if they were part of a purge after his parents' accident.

Breathing in what secrets I knew, what I could remember… eyes, lips, hands, taking me from behind. A maddening, cautionless rush of want and sex. The bliss was a bit raw so early on a dark, drizzly morning. Tingling and wanting more still in all the right places, I snatched a Monopoly box from the pile and tip toed back to the bedroom.

He watched. Eyes slight and crinkled, smiling.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Good morning." I tossed the box on the bed. "Let's…" I nodded, smirking.

"Why do I have a feeling you're a really sore loser?" He shoved it back towards me.

"Me?" Melodramatic in disgust, I glared, hands on hips.

"Come here." He reached, arms wide, bare. I crawled, breathing deep, relieved. "What are you up to out there?"

"Total mischief." I teased, he tugged hard, pulling me over him. "Genevieve and I had a brief pow wow. And… I discovered you have a Twinkie maker!" I laughed, his grin still sleepy. He was rock hard, despite layers between us. "Can we please, please try it out this morning?"

"I'm game." He said with a smirk, shifting to remind what was begging beneath me. "I'm just glad you're not rushing off."

"Why would I?" I leaned down, catching his lips. "I'm officially unemployed, remember?" Eyes rolling, he held my face close, he gently kissed again.

"Didn't we cover this already? You work for me."

"Oh, do I? So, I don't need to go back to sales in South Beach?" I nibbled his bottom lip. He pushed away the bedding between us.

"I'm sure you're incredible at sales." His hands skimmed my thighs, thumbs brushing my pussy as I hovered. "I'd buy a fucking nightmare from you if you offered me one." I stroked his dick while wide eyes teased.

"You're so crazy, you know that?" I whispered. Straddling, I eased down as he thrust up. We found a slow rhythm, gaze locked. He thumbed over my mouth, making a path down my neck, between my breasts.

"Crazy for you…" He grinned lazy, naughty.

"Yeah?"

"Let me see you…" He worked the shirt open, off. I moved over him, slow and deliberate, every rise and fall pushed us closer. I feathered one hand through his bed head, falling over him, a faint giggle against his warm cheek. Guiding our pace, he held my hips tight. His breathing quickened, "Fuck… I'm there." He tightened, groaning low against my ear. "Goddamn, I'm sorry…"

"Shut your gorgeous face." I slid beside him, melting. Dusting kisses over his shoulder, fingers tracing his jaw as he calmed. "All sex should be had in the morning."

"You think?" He squeezed my hand, tickling my palm with his lips. "I owe you… I just…"

"Shhhhhh." I smothered, smiling. "It's okay. I promise."

"I want to ask you something…" My hand still at his mouth. "Will you come to Rhode Island with me?" We paused. I searched his eyes, curious, hopeful.

"Sure."

"To visit my sister. I try to go every six weeks or so."

"I'd love to meet your sister."

"I think she'd love to meet you too. She needs…" He sighed, stare solid towards the ceiling, a little lost. "She needs positive, good people around her… in her life. I don't know…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He rolled, heavy and hot over me. "I'm a greedy motherfucker." Winking, his fingers spread below, sudden and hard.

"What do you need…" I sighed, heat pulsing. "In your life..."

"You…"

**_a/n. _**

**_these two. thanks so much for reading. _**

**_more from bella very soon. _**

**_for tara. xxoo_ **


	10. Chapter 10

_**chapter nine**_

_**her **_

Forever a memory of my dad holding court in a busy Miami restaurant. Not only the pillar of our family but for many local sports fans. The devoted always recognized his trademark sunburn and silver hair. Ever gracious, he'd learn their first name and use it twice before they walked away. He was my very first miracle. Adopting me from a terrible place I never had to know, Brendan first, then Ryan and Chase to follow. One by one, patiently and purposefully, my parents found us, loved us, and gave us each a begin again story.

Graffiti was busy for a Thursday, though South Florida never needed an excuse to get it's weekend party started. Two weeks passed on overdrive with Edward. Sneaking him in after Toby fell asleep, secret lunches parked hidden in old high school haunts, it'd been a delicious whirlwind of sex and fun. It felt good to sit, drink and power down with my family. But he was late and I missed him.

"So what do we know about this young lady Meghan?" Dad asked too loud. His age was wearing. "Do we know her family?"

"Nada," Chase answered, mouth stuffed, cell phone distracted. "I know she's making Brendan late." Ever the punk, Chase gave no one an inch. I love smacked the back of his head, Toby giggled. "What? I'm not gonna eat appetizers all damn night. I've got a two a day training tomorrow." Dad leaned heavy, wringing his sun spotted hands.

"I have a feeling about this," he groaned towards my mom. She squeezed over his grip.

"You think she's knocked up, Dad?"

"Chase. That's enough," Mom scolded. Toby stared. I redirected him to his Social Studies homework and Sprite with a straw.

"Doesn't matter what it is. Maybe he just wants us to meet her, finally. We're all going to support him and love him because that's what we do." My mom settled back, smoothing down her hair. She knew what we all knew, that Brendan was nearly done with the NFL and it'd be a bitter pill for Dad. The evening breeze swelled. The globe lights above our outdoor table swayed, the flames in the fire pit warred. "Bella, are you packed? What time is your flight?"

"Oh yeah. Where are you and Edward going?" Ryan jumped in, cozied across from me with his fiancé.

"Maybe that's the shit we really should be talking about," Chase interrupted, reciprocating the love slap. I glared, warning.

"Rhode Island." I was met with wide eyes. "I know it's… we're visiting his sister, Katherine. She's in school there."

"Poor girl has been through so much," Mom added.

"You know, I always did like that boy. Edward. His parents were good people too. Goddamn tragedy. But he always kept his shit straight. Kept Brendan in the books and out of the bars. I don't mind you spending all this time with him, Bella. Not at all."

"Thanks, Dad."

"What do you think, Toby? Do you like Edward too?" My mom dusted over Toby's forehead, cuddling him nearly out of his seat. Toby nodded, smiling wide.

"What time does Will get in?" Mom whispered.

"Late. Near midnight."

"You let him know to come down for breakfast tomorrow. We'll get the weekend squared away." She offered. I smiled grateful for the ability to get away.

"Fucking finally!" Chase shouted, gesturing towards Brendan, Meghan and Edward rushing through the crowded restaurant.

"Chase Alexander Swan. You're scrubbing baseboards this weekend for that mouth." Mom was beside herself. He was her last and biggest challenge. Brendan was nearly stumbling towards us. Dad stood to greet them. Meghan was visibly anxious, she shook in her itty bitty, bright red, cut out dress. Edward subtly thumbed down my neck as he sat next to me.

"Hi." We stared, knowing smiles and stupid heart eyes. "Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Buying a car." He laughed. "Long story."

"Seriously?"

"For her. Not me… your brother is so far gone." Edward grinned proud, gesturing for the waiter.

"Why is that so far gone? I'd buy you a car if I could." I teased. He stared at my mouth, licking his lips.

"I don't _need a_ _car_. You know what I do _need_ though…" His wicked fucking smirk would be my death. I hushed him with a finger to my lips, blushing deep when I noticed Ryan's fiancé watching with a wink.

My parents made a deliberate effort to help Meghan feel welcome. She was on at least a third daiquiri when Brendan's beer mug slipped to the slate tile floor. Edward leveled a hand towards him, a silent _chill bro_. Meghan leaped into action to help dry off her man. Endearing as it was, I knew what came next.

"This is comedy. Pure fucking comedy. We're like a dumbass fucking sitcom." Chase kicked his size thirteens at the table and took a fake cell call. I pulled Toby into my lap, he fought towards Edward's.

"Go home, Chase." I sensed Brendan's anxiety worsening.

"No. I'm waiting for the punchline of this hot mess." He argued. Edward distracted Toby, helping with his worksheet.

"Dad." Brendan leaned in, Meghan's hand stroking his arm. "I'm done. I'm retiring."

"Holy shit." I pulled Chase into a choke hold, hand over mouth. Dad squared, sipped his bourbon and stared.

"I'm just beat. Physically and emotionally." Meghan's pulled her hair quickly into a tight, intense pony tail, whispering in Brendan's ear. "We're… "

"Here it comes..." Chase mumbled, biting my hand.

"We're opening a gym."

"The fuck?" Chase spat, I finally released him. "Ah damn. Ok. Now I'm out." He kissed Mom's cheek, pulled my hair, fist-bumped Toby and rushed out. Dad sat stoic, fork to mouth, listening.

"I'm taking the rest of my contract money and we're opening a gym for underprivileged youth."

"Where, darling?" Mom wondered sincerely, unconditionally gentle.

"North Miami." Brendan tucked his head towards Meghan. They mirrored a sweet smile of relief. The table fell silent. Edward's arm hung light behind me.

"I think that's alright, Son." Dad pointed at Meghan. "You from that area?"

"Yes, sir." Meghan swallowed, straightening.

"Your parents still there?"

"Yes. And my little brothers and cousins and..." She nervously twisted the darkest hair behind blinding giant, gold hoops. "They could use a safe place to play after school." Dad rocked slightly, staring finally at my mom. I wanted to hug Meghan. I wanted to hug Brendan. I felt the sting and cathartic rush of telling my parents I was pregnant when they flew in for a swim meet. Fear of disappointing the two people who saved us and gave us so much. The meal passed quietly, well over. Edward talked the history of inventions with Toby as he straddled between my leg and his.

"Your mother and I will match whatever you're putting in." Dad casually signed the check, Brendan fought immediate grown man tears. "And if you kids need any more… you let me know."

Edward drove Toby and I home. His warm hands finding any appropriate measure of skin in the front seat. "Toby, who invented the light bulb and sound recordings? Thomas Jefferson or Alexander Graham Bell?"

I peeked at Toby staring out the window looking somewhere between perplexed and disgusted. "Edward, I don't mean to be rude but neither one of those guys did that. It was Thomas Edison."

"That's right! I tried to trick you." Edward snapped, goofy grinning catching my challenging, narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Are you sure?" I pressed. He pinched, tickling my sides until I screamed.

Toby was diligent about getting to bed, knowing he'd wake up to his daddy. We said prayers and tucked in tight. I promised a surprise from my _quick_ trip to the snow, hugging him a little longer.

"Wine?" Edward held his glass towards me as I collapsed, melting.

"We need to be up early." I ran a pattern over chest, circling the buttons. "I'm so proud of Brendan."

"Me too." Edward sipped. "He was a wreck headed to Graffiti."

"I like Meghan." I sank deeper, resting my head against his heartbeat. "Brendan tries harder than anyone. He deserves someone who looks at him like that." I felt Edward's smile. He tugged my chin.

"Like how?" He thumbed over my mouth. I batted lashes and swooned silently.

"Like that." Our lips met, soft and teasing.

"I like looking at _you_. Any way. Any how," he whispered against my mouth.

"I'm excited about tomorrow." My world was drowning in goodness. I was almost afraid to blink or sleep.

"Here." He held his cell, bright in my dim living room. "This is the B and B I booked." I swiped through the site, maybe lingering on the bed photo a beat too long. I felt a mad punch of horny and nestled in Edward's lap. "Mmmm…"

"You have to let me pay half. You're doing too much." My words fell between hungry, hot kisses.

"No." He meant it. I fought unfair with my hands, my mouth, his belt, his zipper… "Fuck…"

"Shhhh…" I worked my way south slow then slower.

"Hey… Hey…" His hands gentle behind my neck. "Let's move back there. How much time do we have?" I couldn't be bothered, squeezing his thigh to shut him up. "Goddamn…" I licked, sucked, working him until he tipped and I swallowed. "Come here, you…" I curled in close, his breathing a desperate mess.

"I like you all weak and needy."

"You do, do you?" He held my face for a soft, lingering, grateful kiss. "You definitely make me weak. Fuck, you're beautiful." I noticed the shadow at the door before it pounded.

"Jesus. Will…"

"Shit." We both jumped. Edward zipped and tucked. I gave a silent salute to be sure he was situated before I opened the door. Will looked tired.

"Hey." He pulled me tight in a hug, spotting Edward over my shoulder. "Hey, sorry." They met in traditional handshake. "Dr. Wilder." _Oh my god. Doctor. I will kill him. _

"Edward Cullen." I dizzied, barely seeing them see each other. Edward's height over Will gave me slight satisfaction behind the scenes. _Ha._

"So you two are off to Rhode Island, is it?"

"Yes, Providence. My sister's there. Just a quick trip up and back." We paused. Will took the heavy strap from his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sounds good. Well, I'm gonna go see Toby." He gestured towards the closed bedroom door, shook Edward's hand again and ducked out. _Prick. He could've done better. _

"I should probably get going." Edward winked, I pouted. "I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up for the airport." I offered my keys, he trapped me at the door.

"Maybe I should just go home with you and we can get naked and …" I whispered through a burning rush.

"Plenty of time for that." He tugged my lip with his teeth. "I think _Doctor _Will wants to talk tonight." I pawed playful, laughing quietly.

"You caught that? What a fool. He's not always that obnoxious. I promise."

"It's okay." Faint lips brushed my ear. "I'd go egomaniacal over you too if you weren't mine anymore…"

"Oh. Who says I'm yours?" _Fuck me._ His palm found my ass, strong and meaning, his mouth found my neck.

"I do," he breathed.

"Okay. You seriously need to get the _absolute hell_ out of here, before I…" He pushed past, waving over his shoulder, above his head.

Will was mentally measuring Toby's sleepy sighs and fingertip lengths in the dark. I crawled in the opposite side, our son sound and perfect between us. "He's grown a lot."

"Yeah, well that's what happens." I snuggled deeper. Will watched.

"You…" He breathed. I turned, waiting. "You look good… happy."

"So do you." Not really. He looked like hell. Stressed. Worn. Wearing his glasses which meant he's exhausted or lazy. "That doctor thing was stupid. We all know you're a doctor." He groaned.

"Really? Well fucking excuse me. I'm tired, Bella. I introduce myself that way all fucking day long at work. I'm sorry your boyfriend isn't one." Our arguments were forevermore nonsense, always ending in laughter. A juggling act of never wanting to cross the line we had to draw. "He's the boss, right?"

"Ugh. Yes."

"You shouldn't be sleeping with your boss."

"I didn't ask your permission to sleep with my boss, Will." Absurd whisper arguing in the darkness over our sleeping son was routine. "It's more than that, anyway."

"Oh yeah? How much more?"

"Stop." I held my hand up, he met it. Our fingers danced silly and brief. He fell back into the starship pillows. "Will, where's Ansley?"

"She's…"

"Tell me, please tell me you didn't fuck up. Will…" I breathed, sending silent prayers up for her. "Will. A nurse? An intern?"

"Fuck no. Bella, why is it always that?"

I covered my own mouth to quiet my laughter. "Really?"

"Fine. Fair. But no. I'm a big boy now, thank you."

"Congratulations. So happy I knew you when…" He turned, he breathed Toby in.

"He needs a haircut."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. I'm just saying…" I felt his stare. I was too tired to meet it. "Bella…"

"Hmmm..."

"Ansley's pregnant."

It stung. Badly. I let it sink. I felt it. I felt it in my gut. It hurt. I held Toby's hand. I touched the tip of every finger. I counted each twice. Blindly in the dark. He was mine. Will was going to have another. I felt possessive. Pissed. Confused.

"I'm sad, Will. Why am I sad?" Tears burned, spilled.

"I know. I knew you would be. That's why I'm here. I'm here telling you." His voice cracked. _Good. Fucker. _"I understand, Bella. I do. I feel it too."

"What? What do you feel?" I sat. Salty lips and wet face. Mad. "You should be happy. Excited. You've got it all, you asshole." He was holding me, before I could breathe.

"Hey…" I let him. I needed him. I wanted to fucking punch him. "You have something new too. I can tell it's good."

"You don't know shit." I squeezed him tighter. Love. Hate. I pinched the skin beneath his sweater. "When you peel away Toby there's not much left, Will. There's not. I'm living with my parents again. I can't afford to do anything on my own." He held my angry face.

"You are making it new here. Look at him. He's good. He's thriving. That's not me. That's not us. That's you. And… maybe it's Edward." He held me close again. "And that's okay, Bella. You deserve that. Let that in again. Please. I'm always going to take care of you two." An hour before I was blissed out with the weekend ahead, suddenly I was a cranky single mom with a dirty grudge. "Listen to me. Not everyone is an asshole like me. Toby talks about this guy nonstop on the phone. Go with it. He's a lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one. He's really amazing." I breathed hard through the last of it. "You fucking suck, Dr. Wilder." He met my forehead. Dark and sad and crazy full of complicated emotion, we lost it. A cathartic crack up. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

_**a/n.**_

_**thanks for reading. i'm so grateful for your notes.**_

_**for tara. the president of will's fan club xo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**chapter ten**_

_**him **_

"You like that... don't you?" I whispered against my favorite, warmest skin. She squirmed, my grip tightened. Our small room burned, afternoon sun desperate through dark shades. Trembling fingers feathered through my hair as I tasted, working her pussy over with my mouth.

"Edward…" She arched to watch. I trailed fingers from her tongue to mine, her body open, tense and shivering at the edge. "Please…" _Fuck, when she begs..._ She fell, breathless and lost. I hovered, waiting for her eyes to open. Hot, greedy hands guided, I was inside before an exhale.

"Hey…" We found our rhythm. Deeper. "Look at me." Her gaze, sleepy and sated, her smirk, grateful. She licked swollen lips, staring as I pushed us closer again. I framed her face, thumbing along her jaw. Our mouths grazed with every pace. "You're beautiful…" Her palm soft at my cheek, the fever shifted. We slowed, savoring the quiet, the warmth, the sex. Present.

_Hands down the best sex of my life. Right here. Right now. Fuck._ "It just gets better and better," she sighed.

"It's you."

"It's not. It's you."

"Ok. That's true." I winked, she tucked in closer, smirking.

"We should've started a fire." Goosebumps spread as I smoothed down her naked back.

"You're still cold?" I tucked the down duvet tighter around us.

"Well, there's like three feet of snow outside." Fingertips teased my thigh. I'd be ready to go again if she needed more. "This place is seriously so cute. I've never been anywhere like this." I pushed wild, sex tangled hair from her face. "Thank you for inviting me." My lips grazed her forehead. "When do we need to leave to meet your sister?" I reached to check my cell. In less than two hours we'd landed in Rhode Island, checked in the B and B and got naked. Kat had a late class on Fridays, but we were staying only blocks from campus.

"About an hour and half." I tugged her over. "Plenty of time for round two…" She straddled, sticky and warm between us. "Goddamn…" I touched, thumbing over her nipples. "Perfect."

"You're so good for my old lady ego." She rocked, I stroked.

"Who's old? We're in our prime."

"Well, you've worn me out." She leaned, kissing playful. "We should take a power nap. I couldn't sleep last night."

"No?" I melted into the gentle patterns her fingers traced. "Too excited about spending the weekend in bed with me?"

"Of course. Yes. And…" She paused. "Well… Toby's going to have a baby brother. Or sister…" _What. The. Fuck. _Stunned silent. Confused. Shocked. Not altogether disappointed. Surprisingly. I closed my eyes. Did the math. Her IUD had two years left. I think. Right? Yes. So… _Jesus_. _What is happening?_ I sat, pulling her with me. Holding her tight. "Okay…Okay…" She fought for air. "That was my reaction too. Total, complete… God, I can't explain it. _Freak out_."

I held her face in my hands, we stared. "It's going to be okay. This is… I mean I guess it's meant to be. I don't know… This kind of thing happens. I mean, I know you know that already." I squeezed tighter. "We'll figure it all out."

"I don't know. I may have overreacted." She was up, spinning, pulling my v-neck over her head, peeking out the window. I was still. Frozen, yet full. An actual baby. I felt my dad's energy near. "I'm so needy there. Like, I need my feelings validated. Always. And then when I realize I'm being that way, I get angry and then here comes the self hate. Especially when it comes to… _that_." I yanked on boxers, jeans, held her close from behind. The sun reflecting from the snow blinding us as she pulled the blinds.

"When did you find out?" I wondered, peppering eager kisses from ear to shoulder.

"Last night. It was a mess."

"Are you okay, though." I spun her in my arms. "What do you mean a mess?"

"Because, it's just… I don't know. I mean maybe I was a little jealous. I _am_ a little jealous. Like when Toby decided the ugly, orange slide at Sunshine Park was only for the _little_ kids… I realized, holy shit. He's eight now. And that went fast. A hard, fast eight years. But it's gone. And I don't know. Maybe I'd like to do that again sometime…" She cringed, shaking her head. "I'm such an idiot. Not exactly something you want to hear from the girl you've been sleeping with for a few weeks. Huh?"

"Bella. What? Wait. First of all…" I pointed, warning. "That's bullshit. You. We. Us. This… is more than that, _obviously_. But what?"

"What? What? And I know Ansley will make a great mom, she just has that… ugh everything a mom should have, you know? And Will… Well, he's Will. He does alright." My heart sank. _Oh._ "Stop. What's wrong? Don't be weird. I'm sorry." I collected myself quickly, holding her again near the window. Waiting for the relief to hit. It didn't.

"Shhhh. I'm fine."

"Sucks being with someone with all this baggage and junk, doesn't it?" She hid behind her hands.

"Are you kidding me?" I scooped and tossed her back on the bed. Still bare below, she teased wanting. Eyes wide, thighs wider, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't have you any other way." I grabbed and flipped, she squealed. Round two…

My sister's building was the largest on campus, Graduate student solo suites that I pulled a hundred and one strings to get her in as a Freshman. Bella slaughtered me in a nine flight stairwell race. We lingered in the echo of our laughter and breathing. I pinned her against the exit door, making sure she knew what watching her legs and ass climb in front of me for the past few minutes did to my dick. _Fuck._ "I've still got it."

"You've definitely got it." I pressed. "See. Not such an old lady after all." She grazed my crotch. "Don't start what you can't finish…" She screamed, laughing. Our fun filled the dead space.

"If I'd known my boss was going to take this much advantage of me, I'd have just stayed freelance." She stroked harder over my straining denim.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She tugged my lip with gnashing teeth.

"Well, if I'd known this hot, little tease of a sports writer was gonna rock my world and all I knew it to be… I would've…" I paused.

"What?" She tested. "You would've what?!" She demanded.

"I would have found her sooner…" My mouth was on hot on her neck. The steel door cold behind her.

"Fuck…" She whispered, as we fell hungry again and lost until the door opened. I caught her and nodded to the preppy prick that ruined our moment. I led Bella to room 926, knocked to no response then used my key. "If any of my brothers had a key to my dorm room it wouldn't have ended pretty."

"Yeah. Well, this is different." I poked around, mildly concerned she wasn't back yet. Checked my cell, and sent her a text to let her know we were waiting. Bella hugged me from behind as I flipped through loose papers on Kat's desk.

"She's okay with me coming though, right? I hope she's not hiding because I'm here. Maybe I should sneak out and come back tomorrow after you guys have some time."

"It's fine," I mumbled. Bella let go. She sensed my mood shift. It was a frustrating phase I felt each and every time I arrived. I pinched her chin to reassure and continued my snooping. Bella busied peeking at photos and straightening the pile of handmade pillows on a futon.

"Hey. Hi. Sorry." Kat stumbled in, arms, hands full of canvas bags. We both reached to help.

"Hi, Katherine, I'm Bella." They struggled through an odd handshake, hug. Their contact left me smiling. "Your room is so cute… I love it. Mine were never this big." She tried.

"Thanks." She also tried.

"So what's all this?" I began to unload the random mismatched bags as she dumped her backpack on the desk chair. I forced her into a tight hug, habitually inhaling for dope, alcohol. She was clean.

"So… I just. I don't know. I thought you guys might be hungry or something." She fumbled near her small fridge and shelving. "I got some sausage and cheese. I don't know… if you are… hungry. You don't have to eat it." Her anxiety was palpable. But Kat had made a gesture. A welcome to our lives gesture. Just that simple. An effort. For my girl. For me. I swallowed heady emotion.

Bella rushed towards her. "Oh, yeah. I'm starving." She wasn't. We'd devoured every chocolate chip cookie the innkeeper baked before we left. "This is great." They sliced the meat, cheese and cucumbers with plastic knives. Bella blew the dust off a small blue melamine platter that belonged to my mom. Kat opened three cans of diet root beer for us and we took turns filling our palms with the snacks. The steady silence between the three of us, as we sat and ate betrayed the truth. Bella was actually filling our flaws, without even trying.

_**a/n. **_

_**thanks so much you guys. this one was way more fun than the last. and the next we go around again. your notes are everything. **_

_**for tara. see you soon. xo **_


End file.
